There has long been a very convenient wash and dry packet containing a single folded handkerchief-like impregnated tissue, the packet being sealed and easily torn open for personal use of the impregnated material. It has been observed that it often happens that these small packets must be used in multiples in order to accomplish the purpose, and it is the general object of the present invention to provide a continuous immediately available sheet supply from a continuous web with a single substantially airtight container, while still maintaining the contained toweling or tissues against drying out, without the necessity for opening individually sealed packets.